User blog:Serrakaan1407/News Flash!!!!!!!
Hey you guys!!!! It's me again, and I wated to share something with ya. First off, wanted to say thank you for your comments on my last incarnation of Serrakaan, or Serry, as the Slicer calls him. I am very appreciative of you guys, even though, I have never actually met most of you, but I can tell that if I had, we would like hang out all the time. Anyway, the point is thank you. NEXT. Got an idea a few days ago about makeing Serrakaan's third incarnation! Yeah, I know, three different Serrakaans seems a little much, but he does have a third armor in the story, and it is brutish!!! Or beast, whatever you guys come up with for a giant brute. But there is the catch, he will require alot of peices, and I mean alot!!!! So the only way that I can make him, is if I take apart all the mocs I have with black and silver peices, which is a hard thing to do, as one of my favorites is all black and silver, which is Toa Kelvar. Now you guys may have no idea who she is, and if you looked her up on here, her page is totally screwed up, so know that pretty much all of her bio is completely wrong. Well anyway, she will play a huge part in the Hand of Fear, and takeing her apart would be difficult. But I would be willing to do so if you guys want to see a big Serrakaan, or should I say, bigger. He may not be taller, but he is certainly brawnier. Another thing that I would like to bring up here, is Serrakaan himself, as a person, or being. I do not want to give anyone the impression that I am Godmoccing with him. I HATE GOD MOCCING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So if you guys have him in a story, or just think about his persona, know that he can be beaten, or killed, or whatever. I do not want to give the impression of invincibility, no matter how much he looks or seems that way. Now I am not saying that Matoran Jaller could beat him, but he is not in anyway invincible. If he were, the entire story of Dark Origins would be for nothing, as who would want to read about Serrakaan constantly winning? Well, I just wanted to clear that one up. And lastly, I would like to make things a little different on the wikki. I want to know your first name. Now I know what you guys are thinking. ''"What?! This is a bionicle website, not Facebook!!!! Forget it. Not happening." ''But before you protest to much, just hear me out. I know that we have user names and whatnot, but have you ever been curriouse as to what the name of the person is who you are blogging with, or writing with? Also it is annoying to call my cousin Jareroden97, when it would be easier to just write, and spell his real name. Now I am not saying, name, middle name, last name, phone number, address, city, zip code. I am just sayin first name. Just to break the ice a little, my name's Benjamin, but everyone calls me Ben. There, no ones has hacked my account, or molested me yet. XD So I think that did not defy confidentiallity. Think about it. You don't have to, but it would be cool to get to know you guys a little better. Anyhoo, that's all I got! Leave me a comment on what you think. Big Serrakaan, First Name Basis. Ok Gatta go, before it gets to late to play Uncharted 2. Talk to ya later. Category:Blog posts